


The Fall

by F_Ball



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Norman secretly cares, Otto is terrified, Spider-man is confused, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Otto is kidnapped by the Green Goblin and it's Spider-Man job to save him
Relationships: Otto Octavius/Norman Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by one of Angerydj posts on Tumblr. they draw amazing fan art and is just all around awesome and I suggest checking them out!
> 
> Enjoy!

Otto sighed as he locked up the lab at Oscorp. It had been a stressful day, he had to do a presentation for the board which made him nervous because he was never good at public speaking or talking to people in general, then the lab had an accident due to one of his co-workers recklessness, and it turns out the project he was working on had a deadline so he needed to finish sooner. The only bright-side was that it was Friday, so he was able to start the weekend. Otto took out his phone and texted Norman on how he would be there soon. He and Norman had been dating for a few months, which had been a surprise to Otto. Norman just came up to him one day after work, asking him if he had any plans and asking him if he would like to go out for dinner. Otto put his phone in his lab-coat pocket and proceeded to make his way to Norman's penthouse. He was then stopped by a loud explosion in a nearby alley followed by laughter. Otto gasped and stopped in his tracks. 

"H-hello? Is someone there?" He asked as he took a few steps closer to the alley. He looked around but he saw no one was there, just a few trashcans and piles of trash bags. yet he could still laughter. He looked around a couple of times until he felt a pair of arms grab him and lift him up. He screamed louder then he ever did before as the unknown assailant was laughing. He then grabbed him by the shirt, so he was know face to face with the Green Goblin. 

"Lookie lookie! It's Oscorp head scientist and inventor!" He said as he laughed some more. Otto barely had time to say anything before the Green Goblin repositioned him so he can hold his waist. Otto closed his eyes afraid to look until he was forcefully shoved on to his back. Otto groaned and was able to stand up and saw they were now on the roof of on one tallest buildings in New York. He then saw the Green Goblin was hovering a few feet away from him on his goblin glider, crossing his arms and a creepy grin. Otto immediately shielded himself with his arms and was visibly shaking. 

"W-what do you w-want?" He managed to ask, lowering his arms a little. The Green Goblin got off his goblin glider and stepped closer to Otto, as he took a few steps back. 

"Well, word on the street is you and Norman Osborn have been getting pretty close lately! so, I want anybody wants: Information!" He exclaimed. Otto gave a confused look but was surprised. How did the Green Goblin possibly know about him and Norman? They kept their relationship secret, per Norman's request, as he wasn't yet ready to tell anyone, which Otto was okay with. 

"Information? O-on what?" he asked. The Green Goblin chuckled. 

"On Norman Osborn, of course! His deepest darkest secrets, your relationship with him, his big plans or ideas, is he a boxers or briefs kind of guy." With each statement the green goblin took a step closer to Otto, who continued to take a step back. 

"I-I don't know what you heard, but Mr. Osborn and I are not at all close outside of work." Otto replied. Otto may be meek but he is incredibly strong-willed and won't give out any information that could hurt his Norman or their relationship. the Green Goblin laughed loudly. The Green Goblin then grabbed him by the shirt and started to push him back until he was hanging over the edge. 

"I'll ask you one more time, any information you'd like to indulge!? And I'd choose my next statement wisely..." He says in a dark tone. Otto just closed his eyes and shook his head furiously. He would never give up any information about Norman. The Green Goblin shrugged his shoulders. 

"Alright, Have it your way!" The Green Goblin then shoved Otto as hard as he could. Otto closed his eyes as he felt the tears fall from his eyes and the wind against him. He then felt a pair of arms around him once again. He didn't know who was holding but he was afraid to open his eyes. 

"Whoa, buddy! I think you need to loosen your grip!" Otto immediately recognized the voice and finally opened his eyes to see Spider-Man was swinging him around. 

"Spider-Man!? How-" 

"I saw Green Goblin fly away on his glider thingy and then heard a blood-curling scream. I put two and two together and here we are." Spider-Man explained. Otto sighed and then gasped. Norman! He should've been at his penthouse hours ago! He must be worried sick about him! Otto then clutches the Spider on spider-Man's costume. 

"Please, you must take me to Norman Osborn's place!" Otto said. Spider-Man gave him a confused look. Why of all places would he want to go there? 

"Uh, sure. I know where that is. But again can you PLEASE loosen your grip!?" Unfortunately Otto didn't understand and continued to have a tight grip on him with Spider-Man occasionally shift his position. It took quite awhile due to Otto being very squirmy, but they were finally able to arrive. As soon as Spider-Man set Otto down, Norman immediately ran out and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh, Otto thank god! I was so worried!" I heard you were kidnapped and immediately had the police called!" Norman said. Otto pulled Norman into another hug. He was so frightened that he needed to be close to someone as possible. Spider-Man kept staring back and forth between each other, trying to process this. Otto and Norman... are in a relationship. Norman didn't just ask anyone if they were hurt, much less hug anyone. He didn't think Norman would enter another relationship. Not since his wife, Emily. Otto lets go of Norman but has his arm wrapped around his waist with Norman's arm wrapped around his shoulders as they both turn towards Spider-Man. 

"Well, Spider-Man, thank you for saving Otto." Spider-Man nervously chuckles, not use to Norman thanking him. Well, as Spider-Man that is. 

"Yes, thank you very much! You saved my life and I am forever grateful!" Otto said his voice happy despite everything happened. That brought a smile to Norman's face. 

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's kind of my job. Just stay safe, Dr. Octavius." And with that Spider-Man leaves. Norman sighs and brings Otto inside to examine for further bruises. He sets him down on the couch and rolls up his sleeves to see bruises all over him from being thrown around constantly. 

"Oh, look at you. You have marks and bruises everywhere." Norman then kissed each one of his bruises. Otto is still shaken up, though. His hands are shaking and the room feels like it's spinning. Norman notices this and holds his hands to calm him down. 

"I didn't tell him anything, Norman, I promise. I-I want to say everything is okay but-" Norman then holds his hand up. 

"Stop. It's okay, Otto. Everything will be taken care of. We do need to give a statement to the police tomorrow." Norman said as he rubs Otto's hands. Otto smiles at him. Norman then gets up and kisses him on the forehead. 

"I'll make you some tea. I know that always relaxes you." Norman said as he makes his way to the kitchen. Otto rubs his hands together, trying to stop the shaking. He turns his head and watches Norman make him tea, it bringing him some form of comfort. He was lucky to have Norman in his life. To have someone treat him nice and love him for who he is. Norman finished making the tea and brought it over to him in favorite green mug. 

"Thank you, Norman. Oh, can you bring me some sleeping pills? I'm afraid it won't be easy for me to go to sleep tonight." Norman sadly looked at him for that, but nodded his head. 

"Of course. They're in the bathroom, I'll go get them." Norman makes his way to the bathroom and throws some water on his face. He then looks at his reflection and glares. 

"Are you happy now? You've completely frightened him all for a stupid test! Was it worth it?" He asked his reflection. He could see the Green Goblin laughing and inside his head. 

"Oh, cheer up Norman! You should be happy! Your little octopus passed! He didn't crack and is completely loyal!" Norman glared and almost hit the mirror until he took a deep breath and thought against it. Norman opens the cabinet and grabs the sleeping pill. 

"Just keep Otto out of any other ridiculous plan you have!" He warns. He takes a couple of sleeping pills himself. He then leaves and goes back into the kitchen as Otto is sipping his tea. 

"Here you go, my love." Otto smiles at him and takes a couple of the sleeping pill. As Norman sits back down next to him, he cuddles up next to him. He brushes his fingers through his hair and rubs Otto arm with the other as Otto drinks tea, resting his head on Norman's chest. They enjoyed each other's company despite what happened earlier they are just happy to have each other. Norman was happy that Otto wasn't hurt despite what The Green Goblin put him through just to prove he wouldn't blab or spill secrets. Otto yawns as he finishes his tea. 

"We should get ready for bed." Otto said as he set his now empty mug down. Norman nods and gets up. 

"I think I have some of your spare clothes in the closet." Norman said. Otto has spent the night enough times for him to accidentally leave some clothes. Norman then grabs Otto's hand and leads him the bedroom. They both change into pajamas, Norman wearing a black t-shirt and shorts, as Otto wears a white tank top and boxers. Otto sighed as he put his head against the cool silk pillow cases, the sleeping pills starting to take affect. Once Norman gets in bed, Otto immediately cuddles up next to him with Norman whispering sweet nothings into his ear until they both fall asleep in tangles with each other. Otto ended up waking up due to nightmares, but Norman was right there to comfort him and assure him he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!


End file.
